


Study Partners

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Study Partners

Al was no fool. He always studied with his cousin, Rose, for end of term exams. 

Now that he was seeing Scorpius he wasn't sure whether it was such a good idea. The two of them were arguing about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612 and Al had had enough.

"Why don't we move on?" he asked, flipping to the next chapter of a History of Magic. 

"Don't blame me if you get that one wrong," Rose sniffed.

Scorpius snorted. " _I_ won't be the one that misses it."

Al wondered if ten in the morning was too early for a Butterbeer.


End file.
